Human
by shinoandme
Summary: Shino writes about his day and questions himself. To all my fans!


Today... Upset at what happened... Computer not responding... Deciding what to do for the day.

I shall write how my day went from morning till now.

I woke up at 5:00 this morning as I always do. As I struggled to pull myself out of my dreamless state, I stumbled to the floor only to hear the crash as something broke under me. I looked under me to see that I had broken my only source of protection from the cruel world outside.

The world that called me a _freak_. As if I couldn't hear them whisper behind my back. The very world that gave me and my family the worst name imaginable. It may not seem bad to you, but you're not me.

I shall have to deal without my protection for today.

I stood up straight and threw off my shirt. It landed on the ground with a small thud.

As I looked throughout my closet for something to wear I heard a voice call to me from downstairs.

"Get down here before you miss breakfast, twerp!"

I remember sighing heavily before getting striped of the shorts I wore to bed. Putting on my pants, which I found deep in my closet, I noticed a small spider hanging in the corner of one of the walls in my room. I left him alone for then and decided to get him later. I couldn't leave him there forever...

As I look up while writing this, I can still see the spider in the corner. He is looking at me. I wonder what he thinks when he see's me. A freak. A creap. Or... A _human_.

Not the point though.

Since I broke my prized possesion this morning, I decided to wear something else that I could use instead.

It was a black shirt that covered much of my face. I also threw on a green jacket to keep myself even more hidden.

I walked down the stairs, the same stairs I walked up and down as a child. I was more talkative then. More happy.

As I reached the end of the stairs I walked into the kitchen. My parents were sitting at the table talking. Into the room I entered... _Quietly_... I only caught a glimpse of what they were saying before walking in as if I hadn't heard anything.

They were talking about me getting married. I don't really talk to people, so they want to set up an arranged marriage for me. They want me to be happy. Neither of them could ever realize that the only way I could be happy is if I wasn't myself. I am ashamed of what I am. What I've become.

"Hey son," My mother called. "Here, eat!" She exclaimed, handing me some of the pancakes they had cooked.

"Not hungry," I replied. And not only because they were burned.

As I made my way down the streets of Konaha, I ignored the whispers ringing through the air that was once filled with laughter. I pretended not to see the fingers pointed dead at me. I imagined that everyones faces were happy and smiling. Not the dirty looks I was getting. But even when I try, try my very hardest, it hurts.

"No, baby! Don't go near him! He's an _Aburame_!" I heard a women say behind me. I turned around to see a small child not three feet behind me. As soon as I turned, the child ran back to it's mother. The poor toddler started crying.

"I told you. He's a gross _freak_!"

I turned back sharply, not wanting to make a scene. So, to the training grounds I went. To meet my team for training.

I was the first to arrive, as usual. Next was Kurenai-sensei, Kiba, then Hinata was not far behind.

Kurenai-sensei made us do a practice fight with each other to begin with. No jutsu's or chakra. Just punching and kicking. As I fought Kiba, he started making jokes.

"Nice outfit Bugbrain. Trying out for a stalker?" He laughed at his joke before landing a kick to my stomach. I fell to the ground and grabbed my middle. That hurt. Not only the kick but what he said. But he didn't notice that my glasses were off. If he had known, I would have been in worse shape then this.

I jumped up just in time to dodge a punch aimed at my nose.

"You're so pathetic, Shino. You can't even get a date. Who would want to date a creepy bug guy? A human hive?" He laughed once more at me before I had enough.

Black swirled around my hands as I sent my bugs after Kiba and his smart mouth.

"AHH! Shino! Get them off! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry's not going to cut it this time!"

My precious friends, my only friends started to eat his chakra. Bit by bit they ate. Soon he would be dea-

"Shino! What is wrong with you?! Stop this right now!" Kurenai-sensei yelled as she went to Kiba's rescue.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata screamed as she rushed over.

"Shino! Call them off!!"

I looked around at the horrified faces. They looked.... Scared.

I ran. Fast. Away from everything, and everyone. I ran past the people pointing and saying things behind my back. I ran past the child and his mother from before. I ran home.

Slamming the door behind me I raced up the stairs. The ones that held the memories of happier times. I spralled on my bed and cried. I let everything out.

And that was my day.

Now that I'm done I look up at the spider. Wondering if he thinks of me as a human, or something else....

**Oo~oO~OoO~Oo~oO~OoO~Oo~oO~OoO~Oo~oO~OoO~**

**I hoped you liked. This was written for my fans. All three of them. I love you guys!**

**-ShinoAndMe**


End file.
